


EAT!

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Mack, Elena, and their Son Alonso (Flint) travel to Mack's parents for the Thanksgivingholidays; the proud GrandParents are over the moon, indulging their GrandSon at everyturnFamily and Extended-Family Fluff
Relationships: Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Jemma Simmons/Leo Fitz
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [mindylachon42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindylachon42/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [AgentNatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/gifts), [Trebleclefstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trebleclefstories/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [Agent_Elena_Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Elena_Carter/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mack, Elena, and their Son Alonso (Flint) travel to Mack's parents for the Thanksgiving  
> holidays; the proud GrandParents are over the moon, indulging their GrandSon at every  
> turn 
> 
> Family and Extended-Family Fluff

"Ga'ma-EAT!", cries Baby Flint, brandishing a piece of chewed turkey in his mashed potato grimed little hand.

Obliging the little fella, Lila MacKenzie leans forward and allows him to push the food into her mouth.

All of the Adults at the table applaud his cleverness. Mack's Dad has his turn next, and he's a good sport about it as  
well; Mack's Brother follows, then his Wife. Mack and YoYo are the last two, and by then Alonso Joseph MacKenzie  
Rodriguez is getting sleepy. His Mother puts the baby to bed, and re-joins the rest of the grown-ups for after dinner  
wine.

The two new parents are pressed (for the umpteenth time) about a wedding date, and the answer is the same: "Mack and  
I are talking about that, and we PROMISE that we will have an answer soon, correct, Alfie?", Elena assures the group. She  
winks playfully at Mack, using his Parent's nickname for the Father of her baby.

'We will...we're close on a date-the biggest obstacle is Elena's family is in Columbia..once we hash that out, we'll be closer to  
an answer." Everyone seems satisfied with Mack's answer, and they table the matter for now.

"A toast!", says Mack's Mother, raising her wine glass. The rest chime in, toasting to family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya FitzSimmons insists on a playdate, manipulating her Father to get what she wants-  
> a playdate with Elenita (Maria Elena Carina MacKenzie y Rodriguez), MackElena's toddler.  
> Just something cute and fluffy to help pass the time in quarantine.

"Alya; PLEASE Love! A tiny little bite of custard for Mummy, Dearest...Oh...darling, won't you"-

"Daddy's Brightest Star!", Fitz breaks in. "This last big bite of custard and we'll ring Auntie Daisy's daughter Millie, how would  
that be?"-

"NO!" the pretty blonde toddler days, emphatically. "An'...an' 'Lena, too Dad-dy!" (she means Mack and YoYo's 'Little', Elenita).-

Simmons isn't happy AT ALL; Fitz can convince the child to obey in nearly every circumstance, and she can manipulate him quite easily,  
the PRAT!

"We'll see! Now O-PENN", she cajoles, placing the plastic spoon near the child's mouth. "Nooooooooooo!" Alya twists her head side to side,  
her little lips clamped tightly. "MILLIE; 'LENA!", she insists, stubbornly.

As usual, and like clockwork, Fitz caves: "Yes, Love-'Lena and Millie...we'll call after your custard....here we go!" He tips tasty dessert into  
his baby's mouth, and both coo delightedly.

Blue eyes; baby's got blue eyes; like a deep, blue sea...  
On a blue, blue day; blue eyes; baby's got blue eyes  
When the mornin' comes; I'll be far away...And I saaay

Blue eyes, holdin' back the tears...holdin' back the pain  
Baby's got blue eyes...and she's alone aga-in...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la radio hay un pollito; en la radio hay un pollito (there's a baby chick inside the radio; there's a baby chick inside the radio)...  
Y el pollito di-ce PIOPIOPIO, caundo el tiene hambre ,cundo el tiene FRIO The baby chick says PEE-O (x3) when he's HUNGRY, and  
when he's COLD)...

Mack is in the garage, tinkering with his Harley; YoYo and their newest addition, Maria Elena Carina Mackenzie y Rodriguez have  
a feeding slash sing-a-long, in the kitchen when the phone rings.

"¡Jemma-Hola!"

"¡Como estas, Amiga!" (How are you, Friend)

"¡O, QUE BUENO! Vas aprendiendo Mi'ja-me allegro! "Como"-(O, that's good! You're learning; I'm so happy! How-)

"WAITWAIT!", Simmons cries hurriedly. "You've lost me, already!-sorry!"

"It's fine, don' worry...what's up?"

"Someone over here promised a playdate to Alya. Do you have anything on, or can we drive out early in the afternoon?"

Mack didn't mention something; I'll ask, and call you back?"

"Perfect! Ta!"

"¿Que le parace, Mama? Quiere venir su amigita Alya a jugar." (what do you think, Mama? Your little friend Alya wants  
to come over and play)

Clapping her hands, Elenita cries "YAY! Si -que-wo!" (Yay. Yes I want to).

En la radio hay un pollito; en la radio hay un pollito (there's a baby chick inside the radio; there's a baby chick inside the radio)...  
Y el pollito di-ce PIOPIOPIO, caundo el tiene hambre, cundo el tiene FRIO...

En la radio hay un pollito; en la radio hay un pollito (there's a baby chick inside the radio; there's a baby chick inside the radio)...  
Y el pollito di-ce PIOPIOPIO, caundo el tiene hambre ,cundo el tiene FRIO...


End file.
